battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederacy of Independent States
We are the navy of the Confederacy of Independent States. Our job is to protect the water around our Nation and to support our allies whenever needed. If your ship(s) are apart of this navy have ISNS in front of the name of your ship (this stands for Independent States Navy Ship). How To Join We accept Hansa and non Hansa players, hack and not hacked. To be accepted you must fill out all of the questions on the following and post it in the comment section: #Hacked? Yes or no. #Hansa? Yes or no. #Ship specialization. #Flag ship. #How many ships do you have? #why do you want to join? #How do you behave around everyone? If you fail to answer all of these then you will not be accepted. 'Commanding Officers' The commanding officers of the Naval Forces (you may place your role playing characters names here if you wish) : Admiral of the Navy ProudAmerican1776 RP: Admiral of the Navy Logan M. Reed -KIA- Admiral of the Navy Jack Mathew Reed Captain Maximilian Remington Captain Jacob MacTavish Commander Gavin Reed -MIA- Lieutenant Commander Gareth Reed Seaman First Class Lexington Ambrose Fleet Admiral I am that guy (RP: Admiral Henry Colt) Fleet Admiral Scoutwulf575(RP: John Hellfire) Admiral PhantomXT Ace Mx Admiral Starmier123 Admiral Jacobjohnrobles Rear Admiral Aghostintheboat (Anderson) We are always happy to have more people join. Alert Status War Declared Forces Mobilized War Imminent Combat Alert Peace Gallery Place your ships here if your ship is apart of this navy. 'Admiral Logan Reeds Fleet' Dreadnought.PNG|Dreadnought Class ICBM Ships. 1 Active Enterprise.PNG|Enterprise Class Aircraft Carriers. All carriers have been scrapped and replaced. Flame.PNG|Flame Class Amphibious Assault Ships. All have been scrapped. Charlotte.PNG|Charlotte Class Heavy Guided Missile Cruiser Escorts. All have been scrapped. CobraII.PNG|Cobra II Charlotte Sub-Class. All have been scrapped. Intrepid.PNG|Intrepid Class Heavy Guided Missile Cruisers. 8 buile, 32 planned. Miracle.PNG|Miracle Class Heavy Guided Missile Dreadnought. 2 sunk, 2 placed into reserve. Poseidon.PNG|Poseidon Class Heavy Guided Missile Battleship. 12 completed. Fearless Class.jpg|Fearless class heavy guided missile destroyer. 8 completed, 16 planned. All in reserve. SacramentoSDDGN.JPG|Sacramento class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyer. Named after the 11 cities that were destroyed during the Carolinian-British War. 11 planned, 4 completed. ForerunnerSDDGN.JPG|Forerunner class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyer. Part of the Carolinian-Federation Destroyer Program. 8 built, 12 planned. IndependenceSBBGN.JPG|Admiral Logan Reed's flagship INS Independence. On the forward superstructure are the numbers "1773" the year of Carolina's independence. Daedalus Class.jpg|Daedalus Class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyer. 2 built, 4 planned, 2 cancelled Liberator Class.jpg|Liberator Class Expeditionary Attack Carrier. 1 built, 4 planned, 3 cancelled. Hellhound Class.jpg|Hellhound Class Land Bombardment Ship. 1 built, 4 planned, 3 cancelled CHARLESTONHGMD.jpg|Charleston Class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyers. 11 Active, 11 completed. Ship order lowered in favor of Sovereign class. HHJACCN15.jpg|Henry H. Johnson Class Aircraft Carrier. 3 active, 3 completed, 6 under construction, 15 planned SCD.jpg|Sovereign class heavy guided missile destroyer. 16 active, 23 completed, 20 under construction, 150 planned. All of these ships are equipped with a networked computer for a more efficient execution of maneuvers, as well as better automation. SOVVII.jpg|Sovereign Class Variant II. Addition of hangar, flight deck lowered, rear weapons raised. Variant begins with INS Endeavor SDDGN-118. SCORPIOHGMC.jpg|Scorpio class heavy guided missile cruisers. 4 active, 4 completed, 12 under construction, 16 planned CENTESC.jpg|Centaur Class Expeditionary Strike Carrier. 3 active, 3 completed, 6 planned. RAPTORCLASSAAS.jpg|Raptor Class amphibious assault ship. 6 active, 6 completed, 12 planned. Tranquility.jpg|Tranquility class frigate. Fitted out for anti-submarine warfare. 2 active, 100 planned. Defiant.jpg|Defiant class destroyer. Fitted out for both anti-ship and anti-air warfare. 1 active, 30 planned. IMG_0600.PNG|Canada Guided Missile Battleship Escort (only four are shown) - 10 Active, 20 planned IMG_0602.PNG|British Columbia Light Guided Missile Destroyer - 10 completed, 60 planned. Fleet Roster Flagship: INS Independence SBBGN-09 (Sunk) Heavy Guide Missile Battleships: ISNS Poseidon SBBGN-01 (Sunk) ISNS Zeus SBBGN-02 (Sunk) ISNS Hades SBBGN-03 (Sunk) ISNS Ares SBBGN-04 (Sunk) ISNS Athena SBBGN-05 (Sunk) ISNS Apollo SBBGN-06 (Sunk) ISNS Hermes SBBGN-07 (Sunk) ISNS Artemis SBBGN-08 (Sunk) ISNS Hera SBBGN-10 (Sunk) ISNS Hestia SBBGN-11 (Sunk) ISNS Demeter SBBGN-12 (Sunk) ISNS Enterprise SBBGN-13 (Sunk) ISNS Vancouver SBBGN-14 (Active) ISNS Calgary SBBGN-15 (Active) ISNS Toronto SBBGN-16 (Active) ISNS Montreal SBBGN-17 (Active) ISNS Regina SBBGN-18 (Active) ISNS Winnipeg SBBGN-19 (Active) ISNS St. John's SBBGN-20 (Active) ISNS Whitehorse SBBGN-21 (Active) ISNS Yellowknife SBBGN-22 (Active) ISNS Iqaluit SBBGN-23 (Active) Heavy Guided Missile Cruisers: ''' ISNS Intrepid SGCN-01 (Active) ISNS Kitty-hawk SGCN-02 (Sunk) ISNS Essex SGCN-03 (Sunk) ISNS Midway SGCN-04 (Sunk) ISNS Reprisal SGCN-05 (Sunk) ISNS Redemption SGCN-06 (Active) ISNS Dallas SGCN-07 (Sunk) ISNS Saber SGCN-08 (Sunk) ISNS Diego SGCN-09 (Active) ISNS Reynolds SGCN-10 (Sunk) ISNS Meyers SGCN-11 (Sunk) ISNS Cortez SGCN-12 (Active) '''ICBM Carriers: ISNS Dreadnought ICBM-01 (Active) ISNS Vengence ICBM-02 (Decommissioned) Heavy Guided Missile Dreadnoughts: ISNS Miracle SDGN-01 (Sunk) ISNS Mystery SDGN-05 (Sunk) ISNS Stunner SDGN-06 (Sunk) ISNS Supernatural SDGN-07 (Active) Aircraft Carriers: INS Liberator AVC(EN)-01 (Sunk) ISNS Henry H. Johnson ACCN-15 (Active) ISNS James Monroe ACCN-22 (Active) Heavy Guided Missile Destroyers: ISNS Daedalus SDDGN-43 (Sunk) ISNS Icarus SDDGN-44 (Sunk) ISNS Charleston SDDGN-47 (Active) ISNS San Francisco SDGN-48 (Sunk) ISNS Seattle SDDGN-49 (Sunk) ISNS Houston SDDGN-50 (Sunk) ISNS Las Vegas SDDGN-51 (Sunk) ISNS Los Angeles SDDGN-52 (Sunk) ISNS Riverside SDDGN-53 (Active) ISNS Chino Valley SDDGN-54 (Sunk) ISNS Palm Springs SDDGN-55 (Sunk) ISNS Sacramento SDDGN-56 (Sunk) ISNS Vancouver SDDGN-57 (Sunk) ISNS Sovereign SDDGN-108 (Sunk) ISNS Absolute SDDGN-109 (Sunk) ISNS Boundless SDGN-110 (Sunk) ISNS Supreme SDDGN-111 (Sunk) ISNS Unlimited SDDGN-112 (Sunk) ISNS Unrestricted SDDGN-113 (Sunk) ISNS Unrestrained SDDGN-114 (Sunk) ISNS Unconditional SDDGN-115 (Sunk) ISNS Dominant SDDGN-116 (Sunk) ISNS Predominant SDDGN-117 (Sunk) ISNS Endeavor SDDGN-118 (Sunk) ISNS Undertaking SDDGN-119 (Sunk) ISNS Aspire SDDGN-120 (Sunk) ISNS Journey SDDGN-121 (Sunk) ISNS Experience SDDGN-122 (Sunk) ISNS Daring SDDGN-123 (Sunk) Light Guided Missile Destroyer ISNS British Columbia SDDGN-124 (Active) ISNS Alberta SDDGN-125 (Active) ISNS Saskatchewan SDDGN-126 (Active) ISNS Manitoba SDDGN-127 (Active) ISNS Ontario SDDGN-128 (Active) ISNS Quebec SDDGN-129 (Active) ISNS Newfoundland & Labrador SDDGN-130 (Active) ISNS Prince Edward Island SDDGN-131 (Active) ISNS New Brunswick SDDGN-132 (Active) ISNS Nova Scotia SDDGN-133 (Active) Guided Missile Frigates ISNS Tranquility SFFGN-19 (Active) ISNS Peaceful SFFGN-20 (Sunk) ISNS Requiem SFFGN-21 (Active) ISNS Patriot SFFGN-22 (Active) ISNS Ryan Reed SFFGN-23 (Active) Land Bombardment Ships: ISNS Hellhound LBS-01 (Active) ISNS Devil Dog LBS-02 (Active) 'Admiral Henry Colts Fleet' ' INS Eagle.jpg|INS Eagle-class battleship INS Armstrong.jpg|INS Armstrong-class guided missile battlecruiser Hornet and wasp.jpg|INS Hornet and INS Wasp Deception class.jpg|The INS Deception SD class.jpg|South Dakota class battleships: 6 built and in active service Lexington class.jpg|Lexington class battlecruisers: 6 built and in active service Sumter.jpg|Sumter class cruiser SD post war.jpg|The INS ''South Dakota, refitted after the war McHenry class.jpg|McHenry class Guided Missile Cruiser INS South Carolina.jpg|''South Carolina'' class battleship: 2 completed and in service. ' '''Fleet Roster' Battleships: ISNS Eagle - retired, scrapped ISNS Hawk - retired, scrapped ISNS Hornet - retired, scrapped ISNS Wasp - retired, scrapped ISNS Jacket - retired, scrapped Guided Missile Battlecruisers: ISNS Armstrong - retired, preserved ISNS Aldrin - retired, scrapped ISNS Collins - sunk Aircraft Carriers: ISNS Deception - active ISNS Illusion - active ISNS Semblance - active Heavy Guided Missile Cruisers: ISNS Sumter - under construction ISNS Benning - under construction ISNS Pulaski - under construction ISNS Du Pont - under construction ISNS Stanton - under construction ISNS McAllister - under construction Non-Agression Pacts Neo-Earth Commonwealth Naval Fleet Alliances AFOH Navy Cerberus Armed Forces United States Baltic League Deus Ex Machina Corporation Mexico United Kingdom Dragonfire Privateering League Enceladus Aerospace Fleet Enemies Russian Federation. Federation Remnant. Events Several Carolinian Merchant vessels have gone missing, manly in and around one region. All ships are being placed on alert, and the INS Cobra is being sent to investigate and report on any suspicious activity. 'Combat Alert: War Imminent' The INS Cobra has been destroyed by an unknown force. This photo from a UAV just seconds before it was shot down shows it sinking. All hands are presumed lost, and all ships are to remain on Combat Alert Status. Merchant ships are being returned to home port. Be prepared for war. Battleship Strike Group 2 is being dispatched to the Cobras last known location. 'Possible Declaration of War' It has been confirmed by BSG2 that the INS Cobra and all of the merchant vessels were sunk by the royal navy, which fired on the strike group as soon as they arrived. A possible declaration of war is being considered. 'Sacramento Nuked' All ships along Royal territory are being tasked to regroup at Naval Station Charleston. If this is the Royal Navy again, war will be declared immediately. 'War Declared' War has been declared against the British, any British ship you see, open fire at it. 'Invasion of Britain' Carolinian Marines and Soldiers have landed and taken lots of ground in Britain. TF 105 and 134 ships have taken heavy damage and are under repair. All of the destroyers in Reeds fleet have been decommissioned and scrapped to help with the war effort to build more powerful ships. 'HYDRAXIS Attack' HYDRAXIS has made an entrance into the war and is destroying both sides, fire at any HYDRAXIS ship you see, even if it is destroying British ships. 'Armistice' The British-Carolinian War is over. 5,140,000 Carolinians are confirmed dead from all nuclear strikes and the war. The Carolinian economy is in trouble, which means budget cuts to the military forces. Most naval ships have been scrapped, recycled, or put in reserve. 'Military Alliance' The Federation and the Carolinian Empire have created a military alliance which will strengthen ties between the two. The alliance is called the Western Hemispheric Military Alliance. Similar to NATO, if one member is attacked, then all members are attacked. A combined show of force will come soon. 'Economy Stable/WHMA Wargame' The Carolinian economy has gotten stable, but there are still many more homeless refugees. The Federation and Carolinian Navys have planned a war game together along with the Marine forces of both nations militaries. We are expecting more nations to joing the alliance in the future. 'Orbital Weapons Station LOKI' We have successfully launched our first weapons platform into space, code named "LOKI". It is similar to Britain's ODIN platform, but this is a single platform and is much larger. 'War' LOKI was turned on us by the Federation, killing 8,000,000 people, and launching a surprise attack against Carolina, taking out almost an entire carrier strike group and battleship battle-group. Everything from Los Angeles to San Diego three miles inland and half of Alaska is under Fed control. WHMA does not exist anymore. 'Cease Fire' Carolina and the Federation have accepted a cease fire agreement. The agreement goes as follows: Cease fire from both sides and all belligerents. Neutral Zone midway between Carolina and the Federation. Neither the Federation or Carolina shall have space born weapons, ex: LOKI, HEL. Both must sign the New York Protocol. The Federation must pay for war reparations to the Alliance. The Federation cannot participate in the plan to fix the ozone layer. The Federation and Carolina are limited to one ICBM Ship each. The Federation must hand over all Precursor class Destroyers to Carolina. The Carolinian Embassy in the Federation capital will be torn down. 'Casualties/Armament Program Authorized' All Carolinian casualties of the War have been added up. 30+ million Carolinian civilians dead, 6 million Carolinian troops dead and 90+ million total wounded. This has called for the Carolinian Military to boost up its military might against the Federation. The Carolinian Navy has its ship limit increased to 600+ ships and 20+ million troops. The Carolinian signing of the New York Protocol is to take place soon. 'War Again, Half of Carolina under Occupation' The Federation has invaded again. We have lost ground but not hope. The Carolinian Military and Imperial Militia, as well as unorganized militias, are taking part in defenses and small, short counter-attacks against Federation forces. Here is a map of the current state of occupation. 'Reactivation' 80% of the Navy has been destroyed, therefore command has authorized the reactivation of the Spruance class destroyers, and one Ticonderoga class cruiser for every six Spruance destroyers. 'Confederacy of Independent States' The Federation and Carolinian Empire will merge together to form the CIS. More information on merge later. Category:Navies and Fleets